


What I'd Do (Fun To Fantasize)

by troubledsouls



Series: The Alien And The Flower [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lmao what, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-fronting was exhausting and made the body’s head hurt, Blurryface thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd Do (Fun To Fantasize)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rionaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/gifts).



> Here, I see u everywhere on my fics, so take this

Co-fronting was exhausting and made the body’s head hurt, Blurryface thought. 

Blurryface got most of the body control, but Tyler is also there, making sure he didn't hurt the body or have an anxiety attack. 

Blurryface’s eyes flicked around, watching all the proceedings. His hands were latched onto the straps of his backpack. He wanted to cut out the black lines on his skin, he hated the tattoos, hated what they meant…

“Alright, time for the first shot!” Mark called, and Blurryface took a deep breath and stood up.

* * *

“Feeling alright?” Josh asked, red eye makeup making him seem much more intimidating than he actually was. 

“Yeah.” Blurryface lied, even though his breathing was coming quicker than normal and his nails were dug into his left forearm. 

Josh gently took Blurryface’s right hand and laced their fingers together. “Today's almost over, and then we have tomorrow. You'll be fine.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

Tyler slipped off Blurryface’s shirt, staring down at his bare torso. Thin scars littered his stomach, remnant’s of Blurryface’s work. 

“Josh, will you wash off my hands and neck?” Tyler's voice is quiet, anxious. 

“Sure, baby boy.” Josh responded. 

They went to the sink together, and Josh carefully took Tyler's hands and scrubbed the black off of them, revealing the pale skin underneath. 

“Still got your contacts in.” Josh commented as he began to wash off Tyler's neck. 

“I'll take them out in a bit.” Tyler said quietly, watching Josh in the mirror. 

“Mm, maybe wait a little while, I think they look nice.” Josh pressed the cloth gently to Tyler's throat, making his eyes widen. 

“Shit, Josh, don't do that.” 

“Sorry.”

* * *

Josh and Tyler were twined together in their shared hotel bed, watching Netflix on Josh's laptop and eating popcorn. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

A statement the two had shared many times, but it was only for their friendship, only whispered between them after panic attacks or fights, after great shows or bad ones, during days where they didn't want to do anything but lie alone and cry. 

Now, it held the weight of romantic feelings.

“You're beautiful.”

“So are you.”


End file.
